Family
by Zena-Xina
Summary: When Reid receives troubling news, he realizes that family isn't always just about blood.


_**A/N: Well, here is another story I found from years ago that I decided to post. This one was in my old Spencer Reid journal. Basically just a journal with a butt load of icon sized spencer reid pics glued and taped to the front. The weird thing about this particular story is that I could have sworn I had posted it back then but I checked deviantart and here and AO3 and anywhere else I couldn't find it so I just posted it here. Can they take down your stories without you even knowing it or there being any previous trace of it? Anyway, here goes... By the way, the original written date for this was 11/28/2011.**_

* * *

"Morgan, please, just leave me alone!" I begged.

"Alright, alright. Are you sure you're okay though?" he continued.

"Yes! Just... please." I say, clutching my head. Why can't he just leave me alone? Can't he just see that I don't want to be bothered?

Finally getting the hint, he apologizes and goes back to his work files.

A little while later I realize I had been pretty harsh. Sure, I was going through a tough time, but that was no excuse for being mean.

Just as I'm about to turn to Derek to apologize for my behavior, I find myself bursting into tears again. I ha done so several time since last night but this was the first time I'd done it in front of anyone.

Garcia, who was passing by, returning from Hotch's office, stops and looks at me with concern. "Hey," she whispers, bending down to where I was sitting. "What's the matter?"

Trying to stop the tears that pour like a burst pipe, I rub my eyes. I look up to see Morgan standing beside me too, Prentiss and JJ looking over also.

"Okay, something is definitely up Pretty Boy... Is there anything we can do?" Morgan asks.

Most of the tears have stopped by now, leaving me with a runny nose. I clear my throat and use a combination of words I've never used before. "My," I start, clearing my throat again. "My mom died."

"OH MY GOSH!" Garcia gasps. "I'm so sorry Reid! How? When!"

"Last night. She had a heart attack. They called me as soon as she was gone." I tell. I take a deep breath, letting it come out shaky. I try my best to not lose control again.

"Aw, Reid, my man. I'm sorry. You should take some time off... You know, make plans, contact any family." he suggests.

"Huh. Family. The only person that is still alive that is related to me is my father. No aunts, uncles, cousins. I never even met any of my grandparents. They all died pretty young. And my dad already knows. They called him next, which he then called me. He said he would set everything up and let me know when the funeral is. I didn't even know he knew my number. He probably asked the hospital." I didn't realize how angry and lonely I felt. My mom was my one good friend I could tell any and everything to. Now I didn't even have that.

Having nothing to say, Garcia embraces me in a hug. "I'll go tell Hotch to give you some time off. Stay here. I'll be right back." she says, standing up and returning to where she just was a minute ago.

"Wow, I can't imagine how you feel. When I lost my dad it was pretty bad, but I was young then. I know the day will eventually come for everyone. but... she was so young... who would have guessed..." Morgan says.

"Yeah." I whisper.

Garcia speaks up which surprises me. I hadn't even notice her come back. "Hotch said to take as much time off as you need and that he's sorry." she says, smiling sympathetically.

"Thanks, I don't think I could have explained it again." I say, getting up and collecting my few belongings.

"No problem Reid. See you when you get back!" she says, giving my another hug.

When Garcia pulls back, Morgan is right there. "Hey, you take care of yourself kid."

"I will." I tell him. By now I have all of my things collected, and my coffee in hand.

"Hey Reid, you know you aren't in on this alone right? You may not have much of your blood family left, but we're still here for you. Through thick and thin, alright? No matter what. Don't be afraid to call one of us if you need to, even just to talk, or what have you." Morgan assures me.

I look him in the eye and nod, then sigh. I can't seem to find any words right now.

He leans in close and whispers something so low I can barely hear it. "You have to promise me something. No drugs this time, alright?"

I lean back and give him a sincere nod.

I turn around and walk out of the bull pen, into the elevator, and out to my car. I look up to the floor of the BAU and smile. He's right. No matter how hard these next weeks or months may be, I'll always have my family there for me.

* * *

_**A/N: Haha, so I;m not sure what happens to JJ and Prentiss, lol. I guess they jsut kind of... sit there. Who knows. I think I remember why I remember typing this. I'm pretty sure I somehow used it as an essay in eight grade for something. How, I don't know. Probably something creative writing related. I wish I had found it again instead of typing this again leaned over in the dark trying to discern my own hand writing that seems to have changed quite a bit in three years. Anyway the original is most likely on my dad's old computer that got burned up in the family's company's explosion a couple years ago. Oh well... too bad I rarely used my google drive back then.**_


End file.
